


Good Night Stories

by lokilenchen



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Every evening you tell your kids a bedtime story and this evening it’s the story of how you met your two husbands.





	Good Night Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for the Disney Quote Challenge of @fanfictfaerie my Quote was: How dare you. All of you. Standing around deciding my future. I am not a prize to be won. ~Aladdin~  
> Find me at tumblr @lokilenchen

You, your daughter Joanna and your son George are sitting in their bedroom. It's bedtime and like every night you ask them for their wish for a good night story. “And what story do my two darlings want to hear today?” 

“We want to hear the story of how you met papa and daddy,” they say almost simultaneously. 

“Well, let's start: Not so long ago I lived in a kingdom far away...”

You were the firstborn in your family and thus the rightful successor to the throne, but the law of your ancestors only allowed the first born son to rule. In this way, your brother was named crown prince, and you were passed over. All your efforts to change the law have been in vain and then it got worse. 

“Princess Y/N your parents are waiting for you in the throne room,” one of the servants told you. . You nodded your understanding and made your way there . Once you reach the big doors of the throne room, you take a deep breath before you push the doors open and step in front of your parents who were sitting high on their thrones. “Mother, Father to what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“You know that your brother will be crowned king next year,” started your father. 

“I know you have been telling me over and over again the last few years after you actually promised me the throne,”you interrupted your father. 

But he continued: “That's why tomorrow there will be a competition for your hand in marriage.” 

“No you can't do that to me. First you take what I've been promised, and now you just want to marry me to someone I don't love or even know, just for your own benefit!,” you nearly screamed as tears started to form in your eyes. 

“You know the throne was never meant for you and now we want to give you the chance to rule and where are your thanks?” Your mother says. 

“You can have my thanks. Thank you for stealing my only chance to find true love and thanks for messing up my whole life.” 

“You can't change our decision. Tomorrow we'll find your future husband.” Your mother says.

“Yes, your majesties,”you say with as much venom and anger in your voice as possible. With those words, you stormed out and as soon as the doors closed behind you, your tears fell . At this moment, you could only trust one person, your best friend since childhood, Nyota. You made your way to her room in the palace.   
A thousand thoughts ran through your head and as you stood in front of Ny's door, you knew you would run away from here.

“Ny it's me, let me in, please,” you say while knocking on the door. 

“Y/N what happened?” she says opening the door and after seeing your tears strained face she asked “Why are you crying?” Then she pulled you inside her room. 

“My parents want me to marry and that's why they're holding a competition. They treat me as if I were a stupid price,” you say tears running down your face. “They can't do that.” 

“You know they can and will do that.What are you going to do?” Nyota asks.

“I can't stay here. I will flee from here, butI need your help. I'll let the competition run until just before the end. During this time you have to pack a few things from my room for me, such as money, clothes and something to eat. Then I am going to protest against the decision my parents made. A princess standing up against her parents will shock all of them so that I can run away. I will run to the castle gate where you will wait for me with my horse. From there I will ride far enough away to find a safe kingdom, which hopefully takes me in. Can you do that for me?” You says.

“Of course you are my best friend.” She says.

Then you took her in the arm. “Ny you are the best.” 

“Of course I'm the best.” She replies. 

The rest of the night was spent discussing the details of the plan before returning to your room. Early the next morning you were awakened by your servant to be presentable to the coming princes. After that you had to talk to every one of them, and you just became even more aware of how much you needed to get out of here. 

At noon, the competition started and one after the other retired. Too soon there were only two candidates in the race and you knew that if you didn't do it now, it would be too late. 

So you got up and started your speech. “Stop this madness. How dare you. All of you. Standing around deciding my future. I am not a price to be won. Now I'll take my future in my own hand.” 

Afterwards, you were running in the direction of the castle gate in the direction of freedom. Once there Nyota gave you the reins to your horse and your luggage.

“I'll write you if I'm sure I've arrived somewhere save but I have to leave now. Otherwise I'll be caught before I'm even gone,” you say while you get on your horse.

“I hope you'll find your true love and don't forget me.” Nyota says.

“How could I ever forget my best friend and thank you so much Ny.” You told her.

Then you started riding. You rode out of the city and through many other cities and villages. You never stayed in one place for more than a few hours, because your parents have sent the royal guard to find you and a few times you could barely escape them. 

Two weeks later, you finally felt safe enough to seek refuge in a kingdom. It was a small kingdom called Riverside that you had never heard of before. And if you didn't know it then the royal guard certainly would not. So you went to the gate of the local castle to ask for an audience with the king hoping that you would be received because it was already late evening.

Suddenly the door to the children bedroom opens and your two husbands step through the door. 

“Darlin' what story are you telling today?” Leonard asks while stepping in front of you and giving you a kiss. 

“How Mummy met you and Daddy!” your kids answer for you. 

“Can we listen? I love to hear you telling our story”, Jim says. 

You pat the seats next to you on the bed and both of them take a seat. “As I was saying before I was interrupted. I wanted an audience with the king...”

The gate was opened and one of the guards asked for your request. 

“I would like to speak the king.” You say.

“I am sorry but at the moment we have no king but I'm sure our prince and his fiancee would be happy to help you.” He says. 

“Yes, that would be great.” You say.

A few moments later you were led to the throne room by said guard while another took your horse to the stables. The doors were opened for you and in the hall in front of the thrones stood two stunning young men. You stepped in front of them and bowed. 

“Your majesties I must apologize for my late disturbance and my appearance, but I need your help....” You start. 

“I need to stop you there. First of all, you look great and secondly let us introduce ourselves so you don't have to call us your majesties.” the blonde one of them says and you chuckled. 

“Well I'm James Tiberius Kirk crown prince of Riverside but you can call me Jim, because I don't like formalities and this sexy man next to me is Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy, prince of Atlanta and my fiance but you can call him Bones.” 

“Dammit Jim you know I hate it when you call me that. Call me Leo or Len if you want. But how can we help you?” Leonard says.

“My name is Y/N L/N princess of Y/H/T and my parents want me to marry against my will, so I fled. Now I am looking for a safe kingdom where I can stay.” 

“I would say you have found your safe kingdom. You can stay in our palace for as long as you want, we have more than enough rooms available. Right Bones?” Jim says.

Leonard glares at Jim but answers anyway. “Yes it would be a pleasure to have such a lovely young lady in the palace. Our first adviser Spock could take you straight to your new room if you want,” Leo adds . 

“That would be wonderful. I feel disgusting and I can't thank you enough.” You say, while embracing them in a hug. You quickly release them after you realize what you just did. “I'm terribly sorry, that was inappropriate.” 

“Don't worry Darlin.” Leonard says with a wink and your heart skipped a beat. 

Was he flirting with you even though his fiance   
stood beside him? But then you noticed that Jim too looked at you with a shit eating grin and a sparkle in his eyes. Jim broke the eye contact and stepped out of the room only to come back seconds later with a man who had to be Spock. 

“I will show her to her new chambers now. If you do not mind your majesties.”Spock says. 

“Jim, Spock, I told you to call me Jim.” Jim says exasperated. 

Spock nodded his understanding while Bones could only roll his eyes. 

After that you made your way to your new room, but before you left you threw another look over your shoulder and gave them your brightest smile. “Thanks again.” You say stepping out the door and in the direction to your new room.

You were interrupted once again. 

“Do you actually know what happened after you left the hall?” Leonard asks.   
“No.” You reply “But if you are asking, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.” 

“So as soon as you were out of the room we started talking again...” Leo begins.

“Jim, are you thinking the same thing I am thinking?” Bones asks. 

“Well, I think I'm in love with a second person.” Jim says giving Bones a kiss on the cheek. 

“I have the feeling she is our missing piece of the jigsaw puzzle, our future queen. We have to win her heart.” Bones says.

“I have that feeling too and you know I'll have won her heart very quickly, after all, I could enchant you with my charm, too, Bones.” 

“I'm happy I fell for your charm otherwise I wouldn't be so happy right now,'' Leonard says with a hearty laugh before he gave Jim a kiss. All to soon the kiss was over. 

“Tomorrow we will conquer her heart and now come to bed with me,”Jim says pulling Bones out of the hall to their bedroom. 

“With pleasure Darlin.” Bones replies.

“Babe is very thing alright, you are crying.” Jim says . 

“I just can not express how much I love both of you.” You answer in tears. 

“And that's a reason to cry?” Leonard asks wiping your tears away. 

“You know my hormones are through the roof.” You say. 

“Do you want to keep on telling the story, or...” Leonard asks.

“Of course where were we, oh yes, I was on my way to my new chambers with Spock...”

When you arrived in front of your new room, Spock gave you the key. You said your thank-yous and with a nod Spock went away. You unlocked the door and entered the room. It was a big room with a large bed, many cabinets and its own bathroom,which you wanted to use directly. You felt like a muck heap after a long time on the run. 

After an exuberant shower, you finally felt human again. And for the first time in years you went to bed with a smile on your face. 

The next morning you were awakened by the sunbeams that shone through your window. It was the first time you have slept so well in a long time. You also dreamed of two certain beautiful princes. 

The next thing you noticed after you stepped out of bed was that on one of the cabinets hung a wonderful Y/F/C dress with a small message on it that said ~We hope that you like it. In love L&J~ There was suddenly this feeling again that you hadn't felt in far too long. You had butterflies in your stomach. You put on the dress. After getting dressed, you made your way to find the dining room, but you got lost in the big, unfamiliar building.   
Suddenly someone tapped you on the shoulder and you startled. “Did you get lost Gorgeous?” 

You knew that voice. “James you scared me to death!” 

“But you look quite alive to me.” He says with a smile. 

“Very funny, but can you help me? I'm totally lost.” You say.  
“Of course, come with me. Bones will make eyes when he sees you in our dress, by the way you look absolutely beautiful.” Jim says. 

You blushed. To hide your reddening cheeks your turn your back to Jim and started to walk in the direction where you thought the dining room was. 

“That's the wrong direction.” Jim says laughing before he pulled you in the right direction with him.

Once in the dining room, you were received directly by Leonard.

“Sweetheart you look stunning. You too Jim.” He says giving you a kiss on the cheek and Jim one on the mouth, which only added to your current color. Leonard escorted you to the table where some people were already sitting and sat you between Jim and him. 

“We want to introduce you to our state. You already know our first consultant Spock.   
This is Hikaru Sulu our stall owner. The boy over there is Pavel Chekov, our chef. hat's Montgomery Scott he makes sure nothing breaks down in the castle.”Jim says while pointing out each person. 

“Ay we have not had such a lovely lass in the palace in a long time.” Scotty says. 

“We are glad that there is finally someone who can keep these two in line.” Sulu adds.

“Hey that was mean. We're respectful princes.” Jim says and the others laughed. After, everybody started their own conversations you speak to Jim and Leonard. 

“I can't thank you enough, but I don't want to nestle in here like a parasite. I have always stood on my own legs. Maybe you have a job as a nurse?” You say.

“You are not parasitic, we love having you here.” Jim says. 

“But I would like to have you as a nurse, I could use a bit of reinforcement.”Leo says.   
“That would be great. No one has ever done so much for me. No one has ever treated me like I belong.” You say.   
“Then your people didn't treat you like you deserve it. You belong here Darlin'. Right, Jim?” Leo says. 

“Yeah this is your new home where we will treat you like a queen, like our queen.” Jim replies.

You spent the rest of the day helping Bones with patients while Jim took care of the business in the palace. In the evening, you wrote a letter to Nyota. The next few months became a routine. Every morning you got a new dress from them. They picked you up for breakfast.You spent the day with Bones as his nurse until the both of you returned to the palace, where you spent the evening together with Jim. And every day your love for them grew more and more.

“Every day your fathers set all the levers in motion to conquer my heart, but little did they know that they had taken it for themselves the very first day.” 

“Wait a moment you let us fidget for two months!” Jim exclaims. 

“I just wanted to be completely sure and now let me tell on you infant.” At that Leonard laughs. 

“Now let's move onto where it gets more interesting, two months later ...”

You three were together in the garden of the castle. After all these months together with them you finally confessed to yourself that you were head over heels in love with them. Now you just had to tell them. 

“I know it sounds terribly selfish, but I can't and don't want to fool myself and you two. I think, no, I'm sure I've fallen in love with both of you. I want to be together with you, because you gave me something I could only dream of in my past.” You say.

“You don't need to go on. I think I speak for both of us when I say that we are happy that you also want this relationship, because we both love you from the bottom of our hearts. You are the strongest, independent and most beautiful woman. You make sure we stay on the ground. You make sure Bones comes home every evening and doesn't spend all night in his office. You don't even know what you did for me. So if you really want this, then you can't get rid of us both and that's a promise.” Jim says with his devilish grin. 

“Believe me I don't want to get rid of you. I want to stay by your side forever only if it is okay for you.” You say.

“And we know, Darlin', that it has happened pretty fast but we want you to become our queen, it's your decision if you want to regin with us together.” Leonard tells you before both of them go down on one knee and Jim took out the ring. 

“Do you want to marry us?” they say at the same time. 

“The ring belonged to my mother.” Jim says. Bones has the one that belong to my father I hope you like it.” 

You went down on their level and pulled them in a hug. “Yes, a thousand times yes.” 

“Yes, that you like the ring or. ...”Jim joked. 

“Yes that I want to marry you idiots.” You say slapping them both on the shoulder. 

“Hey just because Jim is an idiot doesn't mean that I'm one too.” Leonard says with a low chuckle. 

After that all of you stood up and Jim put the ring on your finger and your tears of joy began to fall. “Darlin' you look better with a smile on your face”, Leo says while pulling you and Jim into another hug. At that moment, you knew that you were and always will be the luckiest woman on earth.

“One year later came the big wedding.” 

“And your mother and your papa were the most beautiful people in the whole church. All the others faded into the background.” Jim tells his children. 

“Oh you little romantic you didn't look too bad yourself.”Bones flirts back. 

“That was mean Bones I looked more than 'not too bad ' I looked stunning.” Jim whines. 

“You know what I mean you infant and now come here.” Leonard answers before he gives Jim and you a kiss. 

“Eeww.” Your children squeal. 

“Did you know on our wedding was also the day your aunt Nyota and uncle Spock met?” Yyou ask your two kids. 

“No we didn't know, maby tomorrow aunty Nyota can tell us how she got to know Uncle Spock.” Joanna says. 

“I would rather hear the story from Uncle Spock.” George says. 

“If the hobgoblin tells you the story it will be more of a history lesson, so I think Nyota would be a much better choice.” Leonard comments with a laugh, which makes Jim and you laugh too.

“Now back to our story. One year after our wedding, we found out about both of you.” You say ruffling your children's heads. 

“And soon your little sister or brother will be here.” Jim adds as he lays his hand on your swollen belly. 

“I hope you both know how much I love you and my little angels.” You say.

“We love you too Darlin' and my little prince and princess, too.” Bones says. 

“We love you to papa and mommy and daddy.” both of your kids say. 

“But now everyone in their beds. We all need to sleep, especially your mother.” Leonard says. 

After settling George and Joanna in their beds and giving each of them a kiss, you turn off the light and go out of the children's bedroom to your own bedroom, where you happily fall asleep in the arms of Jim and Leonard.

It was clear to you that your life was perfect and that the best decision was to take your life into your own hands, because you could meet your dream princes in the literal sense.

~The End~


End file.
